


Take One

by hoshitalk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Library Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/pseuds/hoshitalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of cheolsoo drabbles/oneshots when I'm cheolsoo deprived <strike>which is 24/7 otl</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's a Flirt

The first time Seungcheol laid his eyes on the new boy, he was instantly captivated by how feline he looked, from the sharp, piercing eyes and the slight upturn of his soft, pink lips like he knew something you didn’t. 

Seungcheol misses the boy’s name when he’s swooning over how soft and light his voice is too, nearly having a heart attack when Jeonghan not-so-gently elbows his ribs, sending a dirty glare to his demonic best friend. (He’s not an angel. He may look like one, but Jeonghan’s the spawn of satan and future ruler of hell.) Jeonghan only snickers at him as he motions to Seungcheol’s left, and the raven-haired male scoffs at him before he complies, looking to his left and immediately getting distracted again by the new boy who apparently sits next to him now. 

The copper haired boy doesn’t notice him at first, but when he feels someone looking at him, he glances to his right and jolts at the intensity of the stare his seatmate is giving him. His tongue darts out and wets his lips and he stares back with wide eyes, forgetting how to speak until the boy next to him blinks and the intensity is gone, replaced with a playful glint and a flirty smirk. 

“Sorry, do you have a map?”

“A what?”

“A map.”

“A.. map?”

“Yeah. Cause I got lost in your eyes.”

Seungcheol winks at his seatmate, ignoring Jeonghan’s scoff beside him and grins delightedly when the boy flushes a bright red and gapes like a ~~cute~~ little blowfish.


	2. Quiet in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blowjobs in the library. that's it, that's the fic

_“A-ahh, Seungcheol, stop, we’re gonna get caught!”_

Seungcheol just grins, pressing Jisoo closer to the wall of the library and sucking another hickey onto his boyfriend’s neck, gently palming his clothed and half hard length. He grins even wider when his adorable boyfriend lets out a choked, muffled whine, arching into his hand and gripping his shoulders just a little tighter. The raven-haired male moves away from his neck, back to Jisoo’s red, slightly swollen lips for another needy kiss, gently nipping at his lower lip just the way his boyfriend likes it. 

_“You sure babe? Seems like you’re enjoying yourself though.”_ He murmurs against Jisoo’s lips, quickly undoing the other’s belt and zipper and grasping his length, giving his boyfriend a long, slow stroke. Seungcheol groans at the low keen Jisoo emits, hissing when Jisoo bites his lips a little too hard when he starts jerking him off. 

_“You’ve been so stressed this week, let me help you baby boy.”_ Seungcheol breathes, knowing that his studious boyfriend loved that little nickname and turned into putty in his hands whenever he used it. Jisoo blushes a light pink and groans, unable to help himself from rocking into Seungcheol’s hand, growing harder with every stroke Seungcheol gave him. The elder just smirks, playfully nipping at Jisoo’s lips as his other hand gently squeezed his boyfriend’s ass, making him yelp and arch into him. Seungcheol presses himself closer to Jisoo, nipping and biting along Jisoo’s jawline as he quickened his strokes before he dropped to his knees and took him all the way into his mouth.

Jisoo nearly gave them away, had he not bit his hand to muffle the loud moan of Seungcheol’s name. Seungcheol hummed, the vibrations making Jisoo whine and buck his hips into him, another whine when Seungcheol pinned him against the wall and started sucking him off harshly. It didn’t take long for Jisoo to cum into his boyfriend’s mouth, back arching off the wall as he whimpered Seungcheol’s name. 

He lets Seungcheol clean him up and make him look presentable, exhausted yet immensely satisfied and much more relaxed than before. Jisoo hums softly when Seungcheol chastely kisses him again, curling into his arms. 

“Feel better?” Seungcheol asked, nuzzling Jisoo’s nose. Jisoo giggled before he nodded, snickering when Seungcheol whined at him after he finished talking.

“Admittedly yes. But do it again and no sex for a month.”


	3. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't want cheolsoo in tiaras?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [woozdum](http://www.woozdum.com) my cheolsoo buddy ;u; hope you like it!
> 
> also i am very slow with writing sorry otl

When Seungcheol’s parents enlisted him to help out for Seunghee’s birthday, the sixteen year old thought that he would just be setting up the decorations, help pass out the cake, making sure the kids don’t kill each other, ectera ectera ectera, but boy was he wrong. 

Somehow he’d gotten roped into playing knight and princess with the kids.That doesn’t sound too bad does it? He’d say no, if he had the role of the knight. But he’s got a sparkling tiara on his head and he’s sitting up in the treehouse pretending to be a damsel in distress stuck in a tower while his little sister fights off the ‘monsters’ down below.

Turns out he doesn’t mind the tiara that much. Seunghee told him ‘it makes you look pretty!’ and honestly he adores his little sister too much to argue with that. Besides it’s only for a few hours, as long as none of his friends show up (which he doubts will happen), he can act like a princess desperate for her savior without worrying about getting teased relentlessly for a couple of weeks.

What he doesn’t count on is his mom leading a latecomer to the party, dragging her older brother in tow just when Seungcheol crushes his little sister in a bear hug dramatically thanking her for saving him. 

Seunghee squeals in delight, squirming out of his arms before running to the newcomer and glomping her with a happy cry of ‘Jinah!’. 

Seungcheol, on the other hand, chokes on his spit and attempts to scramble for a place to hide before Hong fucking Jisoo notices him with a tiara on his head. 

He fails miserably, Jisoo locks eyes with him before he even has a chance to run and his lips curve up in that little cat-like smile and _shit he’s walking over to him, fuck, fuck fUCK MY LIFE._ (Now he desperately wishes it was one of his friends instead of his _crush_ of all people who’d show up.)

“Hi Seungcheol.”

“Hi.” He manages to squeak out before clearing his throat. “I mean, hey, what’s up? I didn’t know my sister knew yours.”

“I didn’t either.” Jisoo laughs. “They must be close though if Jinah’s actually letting your sister hug her.” 

Seungcheol does not swoon a little just listening to Jisoo. He’s about to respond when Seunghee and Jinah both run over, Jinah holding another tiara in her hand. 

“Jisoo! Down!” Jinah demands, tugging at her brother’s leg. He gives his little sister a sour look, smiling when she adds an impatient ‘Please?’ before squatting down to her level, asking what she wanted. 

Instead of saying anything, Jinah takes the tiara in her hands and jams it on top of Jisoo’s head, laughing at him with Seunghee when he yelps and almost topples over. Seungcheol instantly grabs the other boy, steadying him while scolding his sister, who pretends not to hear him.

“You and Cheol oppa are princesses now!” Seunghee exclaims before running off with Jinah to the rest of the children while Jisoo just gapes after them. 

“That tiara suits you really well.” Seungcheol blurts out after a few moments, snapping his mouth shut with pink dusting his cheeks when Jisoo turns and gapes at him instead. Oh curse him and his big mouth. He’s about to apologize when Jisoo _beams_ at him and wait, hold up, is he _blushing_?

“You really think so?” Jisoo asks almost shyly, poking at the tiara on his head. Seungcheol nods, not trusting himself to talk again. “I think your tiara suits you too.” the brunette giggles, tapping Seungcheol’s own tiara before getting up, jogging over to the group of children. Seungcheol stares after him, mouth hanging open until Seunghee shouts at him to hurry up. 

If Jisoo thinks he’s cute with a tiara, Seungcheol can definitely deal with wearing one for a few hours.


End file.
